Conveying systems for handling conveyed goods are known from DE 40 28 388 A1 and from U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,366 B1.
A system for loading and unloading high racks with suspended conveyed goods is known from EP 2 130 789 A1. The conveyed goods are suspended by means of a hook, for example a hanger, on a conveying rail and are conveyed in the conveying system. Before the conveyed goods are transferred into the loading and unloading station, a group of conveyed goods, which comprises a plurality of conveyed goods, is provided by means of a so-called buffer section, which is configured as an inclined rod. When there is a large incline of the rod and there are particularly heavy conveyed goods, the latter can be compressed, in other words closely packed together. When the group of conveyed goods is removed from the buffer section, the close packing is eliminated and an increased space requirement is produced as the conveyed goods are no longer compressed. When there is a small slope of the rod, there is a danger of the conveyed goods not being reliably conveyed. In order to allow a backing-up of the conveyed goods in the buffer section, a stopper element is provided in the form of a bar on the rod, which bar holds up the hook and prevents it from sliding further along the rod. Because of their own weight, the conveyed goods pivot about the bar on the rod. A substantially fan-like arrangement of the individual conveyed goods is produced, their hooks resting on one another in the region of the bar and their lower ends remote from the rod being fanned out, in other words, in particular spaced apart to a maximum extent. The handling of conveyed goods grouped in this manner is laborious and complicated.
A device with a slide rod is known from DE 40 10 231 A1. A separating mechanism is provided on the slide rod by means of a contact fastened to the slide rod in order to hold up the clothes hangers sliding along the slide rod. In addition, a barrier may be provided to avoid the clothing items swinging on the contact. A device of this type is laborious and comprises a large number of components, which, in particular, have to be activated separately. The configuration and handling of a device of this type is complex and expensive.